Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to image capture methods and systems, and, more particularly to methods and systems with positioning and angling assistance.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Currently, a handheld device may provide image capturing (picture-taking) capabilities operating like a digital camera. Due to the convenient function, taking pictures with handheld device has become a very common behavior. To take a picture with yourself in the picture, sometimes you may need someone helping you out. For example, you may need someone else to take a picture of you at somewhere in the scenery. However, it is very hard to describe what you like the picture to be to others, therefore, it often takes several tries to get an acceptable result.
One way to assist someone to take a picture is to take a picture of the scenery by yourself first, called the template picture, hand the device to another person, go to the place, and then let the person take a picture with similar scenery by mimicking the template picture you take and you in the scenery. However, mimicking the template picture can be very tedious or even annoying in practice. Also, the burdensome processes of repeated shots may sometimes result in additional consumptions of system resources.